My First Carrball story
by Gemini126
Summary: Many people like Carrball so I gave it a shot to practice writing. Inside is how Carrie comforts Gumball when Penny hurts him. Horrible grammar and story but REWRITE 2ND CHAP.
1. Original- Nov 1

(Takes place after The mirror , where Penny believes Gumball has called her fat )

"Penny, it was a mix up !"

"How do I know your not lying ?"

"How would that benefit me in any way ?"

Penny turned to face Gumball .She slapped him across the face and walked brimmed Gumballs eyes .How could she not believe him ? They have been in love since they met.

Unfair ! She didn't trust him !

Gumball went towards the lunch room to vent to his best gal pal , Carrie.

"And she says I am lying !" Gumball spat ."Why would I lie ?" He thrust a fork at a wall.

Carrie let's the news sink in ."Maybe she was not really for you ." Carrie replies."She didn't deserve how you cared when she was all wolf and Dragon "

"Your right ... But .. oh !" He began to bawl on the table. Carrie stared at him .She yearned to touch him.

Gumball looked up eyes red .They stared at each other .

"How come you are always there for me ?"

"This is why "

Carrie pulls him into a kiss. No potion is needed since it was true eyes turned to saucers but they soon closed as he starts to moan in delight.

The End

P.s. I am a Pennball fan but I gave most of everybody's opinion on Gumballs love life . B etter bring me candy ... just kidding my holiday is starting so bye.


	2. Rewrite- July 11

**Woah. Lot of reviews this has gotten and I'm pretty surprised- the grammar in the story was horrible and the plot 5/10 or perhaps a little more or less.**

** I feel bad about this sucky story, but since you all like it I decided to do a rewritten version of the classic Carball story. **

**So all Carrball fans or not, enjoy the rewrite. I hope to be making a multi chapter Carrball story soon!**

**A dopo (Later!)!- Gemini**

_"Gumball Watterson, go away! I don't want to talk to you!" _Penny Fitzgerald hollered to the blue cat boy. Gumball groaned.

"Penny!" He called after her. "I never called you fat! I would never do that! Don't you recognize me? Your boyfriend?"

Penny whipped around sharply. She slapped him across the face. "I used to be your girlfriend, but that's over after insulting my weight!"

Gumball looked ready to cry. Penny had always been the object of his heart, really the only thing besides friendship that made him poetic or sweet besides his usually sarcastic and judgemental self. Gumball stood there in shock and watched the girl he had kissed and love walk off away from him. Away from his heart.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe this!" Gumball sniffled. "I just can't believe she dumped me and wouldn't believe me! How could this be?"<p>

The blue cat found himself ranting to a girl named Carrrie, a ghost he had known since he was small, even longer than knowing Penny Fitzgerald.

"Just avoid her, it's okay, she wasn't the one" Carrie Krueger tried her best to be comforting, but it wasn't really her strength. Carrie loved hardcore monster movies and being dull. She wasn't used to being smiley or bright...or seeing Gumball as attractive. Not like she would ever admit it, not even to God.

Gumbal smiled up at her. He cleaned the last few tears with his sleeve as he turned around in his seat at the lunch table.

"How come you're always there for me? Nobody has ever been as nice to me as you and my family...nobody tried to help me in my pain, not even Tobias knew what to do" Gumbal then chuckled. "My crying made him go into a panic attack...he didn't know what to do! But you do! All you did was talk!"

Carrie shrugged. Gumball smirked up at her as she floated a few inches up from the ground

"Can I have a hug?"Gumball asked. Carrie sighed, but then nodded.

Gumball wrapped his arms around her, exploring the new feeling of hugging the cold air. Somehow, it felt nice. He looked up at her.

"Can I have something too?" Carrie asked shyly. "I promise it will explain why I'm so nice to you" Gumball blushed.

"Sure. What it it?-"

Carrie pulled Gumball in and kissed him on the mouth, causing the blue cat to widen his eyes in shock...but also in joy. The kiss felt better than he would expect it to feel, Carrie being dead and emo and all. But Gumball certainly liked this kiss. Perhaps, a little too much?


End file.
